colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Rupert Basil Basingstoke
"Don't ever think... I'll let you go. You are mine now. Not even God could save you from me." - Rupert, to his captive test subject. Doctor Rupert Basingstoke is one of the secondary antagonists of Bunny: Gore Justice. He is an agent of Komodo, and is generally a sadistic lech. In the PulseTech organisation, he is Komodo's head surgeon and runs the Re-Modelling program, while studying brain control. Character Appearance He has ginger hair and wears a green shirt, red trousers, grey shoes and a blue bow tie. He carries a cane and is fairly fat. Occasionally, he is seen wearing a light blue labcoat. His eyes are abnormally red and bloodshot, and he wears large, thick glasses. During Chapter 3, he wears a variety of colours, most of them in a more muted palette, but always in the same format of a shirt and bowtie. Personality He is perverted and sadistic. He seems to be very confident and self-absorbed, working on his own desires and whims, not entirely out of Komodo's command. He delights in others' subservience and mutilation. He is also a bit of a control freak, shown to play power games with his captives. He has an extremely short temper. Skills and Abilities He is persuasive and commanding. He is also fairly skilled in cane-combat, and has a good, strong punch, due to formerly being a boxer. He is also an adept surgeon. History Pre-Story Before Gehren, Rupert was a boxer, and he fought in amateur tournaments for money while in medical school. It's also implied that he briefly dated Linnea Tenner, before she dumped him for F. Sterling and mysteriously died. It's also implied that he has a long history of being scary on Gehren, as the mutineers react in terror as he first appears. Bloody Beginnings Rupert first appears in the Shop-Mall, leading a mob to fight the Mutiny of Friends. With the rebels cornered, his terrorised gang is quick to dispatch of two rebels, before the remaining few escape. Rupert himself manages to sweet-talk a rebel into questioning his allegiance, then attacks and incapacitates him, taking him back to Komodo Tower. So the Gory Goes At Komodo Tower, Rupert confronts Komodo about his plans for an experiment into brain control. With the go-ahead from Komodo, he awakens Mr 16, the mutineer he captured, and terrorises him as part of a sick power game. This ends abruptly when he accidentally knocks his quarry out, and goes to meet Komodo. Komodo turns the tables, bullying Rupert before giving him his next round of anti-radiation pills. Rupert is last seen chasing down Bunny after her and Chopper's escape. The Strange Case of Prof. Noboa and Dr. LaPinsky Rupert has a minor role in the third chapter, seen only in snippets, but he performs surgery on Dr. LaPinsky following her accident with the RePulseChamber. He is also seen skulking around, presumably performing remodelling surgeries on volunteers. He is last seen leading a betrayed Roscoe away from LaPinsky after her last outburst, presumably to be remodelled as Citizen 5,000, or Chopper. After the flashback sequence, he breaks into LaPinsky's room with his bare hands to get at Bunny, but is blown back when she fires the Mini RePulseChamber at his ComPulseVest, causing an opposite-pulsar explosion. Caligula orders him back to his work. He begins preparing to operate on Mr 16, but is suddenly hit by a terrible nosebleed, and mentions that he's on medication to prevent radiation sickness from being on the chemical-filled island. Incapable to deal with the volume of blood, he postpones the surgery. Trivia * His name is confirmed to be a reference to Jekyll & Hyde: The Musical's Rupert (also known as Basil), the 14th Bishop of Basingstoke. ** Similarly, his cane is confirmedly a reference to Edward Hyde's weapon. * In a complete coincidence, he shares a similar colour scheme (Ginger hair + green shirt + red trousers + grey shoes) with Glan Sterling. * He makes a brief background cameo in the restaurant in Dressed To Kill. Instead of his green shirt, he seems to be wearing a dark red turtleneck, and is drinking red wine. ** Later in the scene, he implies to his date that, in this timeline, he refused Komodo's offer to work on the Gehren Island experiment. His face is then knocked into his dessert. * Rupert canonically lost his eyesight due to overexposure to computer screens. This is because he struggled with a snuff addiction, and browsing the internet for it 'rotted his eyes'. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Normos